Patent Document 1, Patent Document 2, Patent Document 3, etc. describe an automatic analyzing apparatus having a mode in which an analyzing section and a standby section are connected to a main carrying device. Patent Document 1 describes an automatic analyzing apparatus including standby sections on both sides of a reciprocable carrying line, in which a carried-in rack is waited in a standby state at a front standby section as a dispense-waiting rack, and is subjected to a dispensing process at an analyzing section, and then, is waited in a standby state at a back standby section as a reexamination-waiting rack. Patent Document 2 describes an automatic analyzing apparatus including one standby section for a plurality of analyzing sections, in which a rack is carried into the standby section once if a frequency of carrying the rack in exceeds a processing performance of the analyzing section, and the rack in the standby state is carried into the analyzing section after congestion of the analyzing section is solved.
Patent Document 3 describes an automatic analyzing apparatus including buffer units paired with respective processing units, the buffer units being capable of randomly accessing to each of a plurality of racks which are waited in a standby state therein, in which the mutual dependent relationship between a rack carrying unit and an analysis processing unit can be solved by carrying an unprocessed rack into the buffer unit and carrying out the rack from the buffer unit after completion of analyzing processes including an automatic reexamination.